


A new Definition Of Madness

by nScott144



Series: Alice in Black Butler [1]
Category: Alice Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Insanity, Madness, Multi, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, insanity becoming reality, what is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nScott144/pseuds/nScott144
Summary: One year after the events of madness returns, Alice leaves the comfort of the orphanage to find a stable environment, she later comes across Ciel and Sebastian who are willing to offer her a job at the household, as well as a change of clothing and warm food. Alice begins to suspect the household as the mysterious happenings go on before her eyes, maybe she's going even more mad, or maybe she's discovering a new world no human, or so she thinks she is, has ever seen before.





	1. Prologue

"Alice, becoming a maid? very beneath you. . . but you need to take care of yourself"

'I heard of the phantomhive manor has some sub-par servants, I'm sure they would be willing to hire you for any reason. But from my recollection, they are there to 'serve and protect' as well. As for the head butler, you may want to stay far away from him, the demon has formed a contract with the head of the manor, he isn't very friendly though, no surprise to that."

"I'm sure you can handle yourself, you have your weapons, you especially have  _me_ , to an extent.,"

"What of Wonderland,"Alice Questioned.

"Wonderland is your land Alice, You know it will take care of itself, besides you need to take care of yourself first, Now go,"

Alice awoken in London. Alice stood quietly in the abandoned apartment. She dusted herself off and nibbled on some food she took from a market.

"Phantomhive, why does that name sound so familiar," Alice asked herself. She stepped outside into the, dull city. She knew just sitting there and waiting for a job to come by her would be a waste, she had to find a job before she starved to death. And sure, she has her inheritance, but how long until that runs out? How long until someone tries to steal it from her and she'll have nothing left?

"well it's a beautiful day . . . I suppose," Alice said.She started walking checking for temporary jobs, while getting some leftover food and water from the local well. She came across two thugs after a little girl's pouch. She couldn't let that just go down, but what was she. A loon, Mad as a hatter, a measly girl that lost her family long ago. 

"but still, you have to try, you can't just let that go down," The Cheshire cat purred to her. "Take some Initiative and fight,"

Alice stomped towards the conundrum and lashed out at the group. she fought and took back the satchel, but not before almost getting punched by one of the girls.

"You like actin' like a man, here's a dose of reality for you,"   
  


"I'm sorry but you don't punch a girl, what kind of savages are you," a foreign voice said "I'll have to punish you as is phantomhive hospitality."

Alice blacked out before she could see the action.

 


	2. At the Manor . . .

Alice . . .

Wake up . . .

Alice awoke in a dimly lit room on a soft bed. She rubbed her eyes calmly and stood up off of the bed and looked around, white walls with the cracks in them, it almost reminds her of the time at The Asylum and some time at the Orphanage . . .

Putting on her shoes she plans her escape. . . Out the front door right, should be easy, right?

"Good morning Miss," A tall man with raven black hair walked in to the room she was residing in, he wore a smile that Alice saw right through, " I trust that you slept well?"

"Quite . . . but I shall be taking my leave now if you don't mind."

"Not quite yet, you must have some tea first," He poured the hot water into the teacup .

"No need then," Alice began " I shall pour my own cup, not a baby you know. . . "

The Raven haired man looked at the snarky girl and sat the cup down backing away from the tray, "Very well then, but my young master will need to see you soon, so feel free to take a look around the mansion and will come when the young master needs to see you,"

"Yes . . . thank you," he walked off leaving Alice confused.

"Peculiar man, I suppose his master is more peculiar that him, I shall mix my tea and be on my way, plain and simple."

* * *

 

"Well Did you get lost," 

"Don't you say it" Alice retorted.

"Oh I won't, but you said you were desperate for work, then you said you wanted to be a maid . . ." Cheshire said.

"I was only joking. . ." Alice said.

"as always" He started, "An opportunity is presented in front of you and you don't take it, right now the time in now and take it in your hands like you did revenge," Cheshire faded quietly.

"Whatever," Alice turned around to she the Butler standing right behind her.

" How much of that did you here?"

"Quite enough, come along the young master would like to see you in his study . . ." He turned around and Alice followed aggravated.

"That's quite enough, now I want answers."

The Butler turned around. "Whatever do you mean?" He smiled.

"You know what I mean, you saved me and your little friend commanded you, where did you take me and why?"

He chuckled "Quite amusing Miss Liddell, You should recognize this as the Phantomhive manor,"

_Manor . . ._

_Manor . . ._

_Manor ._ . _._

Alice Looked around quietly, more of her fragmented memories from Bumby's torture and hypnosis were coming back to her full force, she finally remembered This place a little more, and the company her parents made that Funtam CO. bought. She remembered running around the place with her younger sister Lizzy and . . . and  . . .

"No, I quite remember this place burning down right after my . . . accident . . ."

"He told me, in great detail . . . you have nothing to fear as long as you come with me and be more polite and no sass," 

"I can't promise that . . ." Alice Joked.

* * *

 

"Alice Liddell, in the flesh," The familiar voice rang in her ears once more. 

"Yes . . . _Ciel Phantomhive,_ back from the grave," she finally remembered.

"How are you parents, might I ask?"

"Dead . . . I'm assuming that life's going quite nicely for you?"

" _Quite . . ._ " Ciel said this with little enthusiasm. "Now that we've got that settled, let's talk business."

Alice sat in the chair in front of her. 

CIel was quick to shoo away Sebastian "Go make tea for the both of us, I'm assuming that your preference is Cherry tea?"

"Yes, and may I please pour my own? I wouldn't want to stress your butler any more." 

"No need he knows your favorite," Ciel makes a shooing notion with his hand.

"Yes My lord, and Alice respectfully," Sebastian bowed, looking over at Alice seductively. He left leaving the door cracked.

"Now I would like to know what happened?" Ciel asked concerned.

"Hell," Alice "Ever since my parents and sister died I've been in the asylum, until they gave me a clean bill of health, then they sent me away to the Orphanage after giving me a clean bill of health. It was worse there, I found out that he was turning the kids into trainees for prostitution" Ciel nodded, understanding everything that happened. 

"What happened to the man?" He asked him.

Alice felt like he could confide in him, but she just couldn't tell him the truth "He skipped town, it also turns out that he was my families murderer."

"Interesting. . . I think something different happened," Ciel smirked.

"W-wha-"

"I have reason to believe that you murdered him, because of these facts, and I have proof that not only him, but someone else was in on your family's death." 

"How?!"Alice asked.

"Oh look Sebastian is back," Sebastian came in with the tea and some files

"My lord, your tea sir and ma'am," He poured both cups.

"Now at the time of his death it would've been impossible for him to have been pushed at the scene, and missing was the key on his pocket watch, the same key I saw you fondling with before we met again at the store." Ciel smirked. "It is possible that he might've fallen but judging by the footprints matching his shoes that wouldn't have been possible from where he was standing."

Alice stood up "I'm not thirsty . . ." She tried to stand up and leave, but Sebastian was behind her and sat her back down forcefully "Leaving a conversation, that's quite rude of you . . ."

"I'm not leaving a conversation, I'm ending it. You on the other hand, are being rude," Alice retorted. 

"Now I'm not here to send you anywhere Miss Liddell" Ciel stood up and walked towards her quietly studying her. "I'm here to protect you . . ."

"From what may I ask?"

"Other things . . . I'm offering you a job here as my servant."

"Servant, of all things. . ."

"You'll be the head maid, since I trust that you can do things better than other maid," On cue, there was the sound of plates breaking, screaming and yelling on the outside of the door. 

"Then why the prosecution?"

"I knew it was you from the start, you're smarter than any of the kids that were at the Orphanage, You're more wise to tricks and laughter too, but I'm not going to rat you out, we're friends after all . . ." 

"Fine I'll take your silly attempt at sympathy and take your job, what's first on the agenda, making me clean out the most dirty part of the manor, wait, is it going to be . . .

Just go and put on the clothes provided for you, we will be having dinner shortly," Ciel said. 

"By we I'm assuming that you mean you, right?" Alice asked.

"No, we, now go and don't talk like that to your master,"

Alice walked out quietly "Whatever happened to you Phantomhive, I don't like the change. . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to stop making new stories but I'm on a roll today so no one can stop me.


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Alice catch up, Sebastian thinks he's coming down with something after Witnessing Alice doing things she would normally do.

Alice basked out into the zen garden quietly, thinking of the travels in her mind and the now derailed train that stopped her from completely forgetting. It all felt like days ago even though it was a year back. It all made Alice's head spin.

_Alice . . ._

_Alice . . ._

"Alice don't dawdle now" That familiar voice rang through her head and she was somewhere . . . else 

"Rabbit?" Alice said "Long time no see I suppose . . ."

Now no need for introduction, you've entered a world far beyond your recognition," The rabbit hopped towards Alice.

"What ever do you mean?"

"No time for that, take the blade, it will help you along the way . . ."

"What I thought wonderland would manage,"

"It will." Rabbit places the Vorpal Blade in her hand. Alice glides her fingers along it's sharp edges and slices it in the air. "But what of you,"

* * *

 

"You've always been fascinated with those white roses. You've always said they needed to be painted red . . ." Alice awoke from her daze and turned to the young earl, walking with his cane. 

"Quite . . .  will I be referring to you as Ciel or young Master?"

"please, we're friends, call me Ciel," he sat down in his chair and notion at the one next to him, "Please. Sit."

Alice did as she was told,"Now I don't want to be punished for getting to comfy with the earl . . ."

"nonsense, I'm a very welcoming earl indeed," Ciel smiled mischievously. A smiled that Alice never saw in the Earl before. But after his disappearance her family perished and she was put away, so she wouldn't have known what happened.

"Enough casual talk, I want to know how."

Ciel looked confused, "How?"

"Don't play dumb, how did you know?"

Ciel smirked "I have my way, though lacking enough evidence I don't intend to turn you in. No, I wan't you as my head maid here where I can "properly" look after you,"

Alice crossed her arms "I don't intend to stay,"

"Oh but I insist, the cold unforgiving streets are nothing for a girl like you, especially at night."

"You would ruin your reputation to house a mad maid fresh out of Rutledge asylum,"

"Nonsense, I'm merely trying to accommodate an old friend," Ciel sipped his earl Grey tea quietly.

Alice couldn't say anything. But she knew, this wasn't the ciel she knew. Something changed him to the point of where it was terrifying. Lizzie would be devastated.

"If you insist . . ." 

"Come along now Alice," Sebastian said, "You must rest for dinner."

"Okay, see you at dinner," .

 Alice walked in with Sebastian quietly,"Come along now Alice I will show you to your room,"

Alice nodded quietly. She followed him up the stairs, watching the sorry excuse of servants run around and make a mess. "Does this always happen?" Alice asked.

"Yes quite, but I end up usually doing all of the work," he replied.

"That isn't really any fair, don't you try to train them?"

Sebastian looked back at Alice smiling,"Oh but if I couldn't clean the house and serve dinner, what kind of butler would I be?"

Alice smirked,"A pretty bad one if I do say so myself . . ." 

Sebastian smirked at her retort and opened the door for her. Alice walked inside and turned to Sebastian quizzically, "Mister Sebastian, are you by chance married?"

Confused Sebastian smiled at Alice comfortingly, "No I'm not, Why do you ask?"

"I'm surprised someone as resourceful, cunning, helpful and good-looking as you would surely have someone under his belt" Alice shrugged and turned to sit on the bed.

Sebastian blushed "Why those are very kind words Miss Alice," He gleamed.

"Butlers do certainly deserve compliments once and a while," Alice kicked off her shoes and lied down on the mattress "Thank you for escorting me to my room," 

"It is my job after all. Now get some rest, I hope you like seafood for dinner," 

"I do its my favorite . . ." Alice dozed off.

* * *

 

Sebastian (but in 3rd Person)

Ever since she showed up Sebastian has been having a slight fever. His hands have been getting more and more clammy when she got too close. Her sass made him skip a beat. Her compliments are brightening to him. Everything seemed to make him a little sick. Maybe he was Allergic to her?

He rushed to the kitchen and started prepping dinner. He put the fish in the oven, boiled the Lobster and seasoned the shrimp to perfection. But yet, he couldn't stop thinking about how Alice made him sick. Something stirred inside that no human could do to him. 

"MISTER SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAN" Oh lord not again.

Sebastian sighed and left the room to see all of the commotion. Meyrin had broken plates and glassware . . . AGAIN, Bard had set the new drapes on fire. And Finnian, well for the first time he didn't do anything but stand there and not help.

"Please no screaming, Alice is resting up in her room," Sebastian waved his hands in the air.

"We're sorry, we'll clean this up right away," They grabbed mops and brooms and cleaned up the mess, but Mey-Rin had the broom upside down.

Sebastian just shook his head and went back to the kitchen to cook. Humming a tune that wouldn't be invented for years to come.

One of the bells to the study ran silently. Sebastian sighed and hurried to the study to see Ciel sitting quietly. 

"I want a desert," Ciel demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't, that would ruin your appetite," Sebastian replied.

"Oh well, how is our permanent guest?"

"Quite well, she is sleeping currently and I will get her up and wash her for dinner," 

"Perfect," Ciel makes a shooing motion with his hand.

"Young master I must ask you a question?" Ciel looks up from his paperwork, "I've been getting sick . . ."

"really?" Ciel said sarcasm included,"What are the symptoms?"

"My hands are clammy and my stomach is churning,I've also been getting a fever, what do you think this means,"

"Hmm when did this start happening?"

"Ever since Alice showed up . . ."

Ciel restrained a snicker, he knew what was happening, " I don't think that's allergies, you may be experiencing a phenomena called love,"

Sebastian blushed, "Well I never thought of that, I shall get back to work," Sebastian smiled and walked out.

"Oh sebastian?" 

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian put a fake smile on his face.

"Do keep your infatuation out of the workplace, I don't want you distracted . . ."

"Yes my lord . . ."

* * *

Miss Liddell, it is time to wake up" Sebastian loomed quietly over alice and smiled.

"Mister Sebastian, How long have I been a sleep," Alice asked.

"For a few hours, now you need to bathe and dress in some appropriate clothing I've laid out for you. . . I trust that you can get undressed by yourself?" 

"Yes, I wouldn't want some foreign creature such as yourself touching my backside," Alice 'Humphed' and stood up off th bed.

Sebastian stepped closer to Alice, "Foreign creature, that's quite hurtful. . ."

Alice jumped back and blushed. I mean, she didn't anticipate him retaliating by playing with her emotions. Then again, he was quite handsome up close. She snapped out of it and slid over the bed "I-I have to get prepared for dinner, wouldn't want to keep Ciel waiting?"

"There's time, now let me get your bath prepared . . ."

"What do you think you're doing? I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own!" 

"I'm simply doing what my young master instructed me, How would you like your water Miss?"

"Not anywhere near you!" Alice smacks his hand away from the faucet and tries to push him away from the bathtub, but to no avail.

"That isn't a temperature, now don't be stubborn Warm, hot, or cool?"

"Hot . . ." Alice said.

"I see, just like your temper," Sebastian snickered.

"Oh shove it you, just prepare my water and don't look," Alice angrily blushed and took off her clothing.

"Do you like bubbles?"

"Yes . . ."

Sebastian poured a bubble mixture in the hot bath and watched as the suds filled the bath halfway. Once this was done he turned off the water and looked over at Alice. 

"I said don't look, are you near deaf?" 

"My apologies, It wont happen again," Alice hopped in the tub and sulked down quietly.

"Miss Alice, may I ask why you were locked up?" 

Alice hesitated before saying "My family, my kin, roasted in a fire and I just couldn't take it, it was my fault, I couldn't save them . . ." Alice mesmerizingly stared at the bubbles floating out of the bath. Sebastian leaned closer to Alice noticing the transfixed gaze on her face.

"That fire wasn't your fault, your parents couldn't have done anything to help," Sebastian talked to her. It seemed like Alice was taking it all in but she was somewhere else.

"But my sister, she was raped, she was killed . . . I wasn't there-"

"Alice, guilt tripping yourself isn't going to make everything better, your family wouldn't have wanted you to dwell on," Sebastian started to clean Alice, since she was in Wonderland at the moment, she wasn't going to clean herself.

Alice starts to cry, the tears fell from her face while her dazed expression was there,"I must be a mess . . ."

"No, you are far from it."

Alice snapped out of it and noticed was he was doing "What do you think you are doing!?"

"I shall leave you to it then Miss Liddell," Sebastian walked out and closed the door. 

What peculiar girl, that Alice. I'll have to keep a close eye on that one . . . 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that got a little long


	4. Dinner and a show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Alice sit down to have dinner when all of a sudden intruders come in to kill the Earl for his money. That's when Alice's true powers come out and in the flesh.

"Alice, I will escort you downstairs to the Dining room," Sebastian said.

Alice sighed and walked with Sebastian quietly. They eventually make it down the stairs and are greeted to the other servants of the Manor. 

"I do not believe that we've been properly introduced," Alice said, "Alice Liddell. And you may be?"

A boy with strawberry blonde hair stepped forward excitedly, "Finnian Miss, but my friends call me Finny,"

"Mey-rin, oh don't you just look adorable in that dress you do,"

"I'm Bard the cook here, I've been told that I'm the best cook in town," He cockily stated.

Alice rolled her eyes playfully, "I'm sure you have,"

Sebastian clapped his hands, "Everyone you have jobs to do so go and do them," Sebastian pushed them away up the stair and continued to lead Alice to the dining room.

Alice was stunned. Seafood lined the tables all in beautiful colors. Shrimp, sushi, lobster, you name it. It was on that table. Alice looked farther down to see Ciel impatiently sitting and waiting for Alice to enter the real world. Alice sat once she got the idea.

"So Alice I entrust that everything is to your liking?"

"Yes, everything here is . . . wonderful," Alice mesmerized by it all, ecstatically said.

"Then I assure you I will make your stay here as enjoyable as it need may be," Ciel smiled and motioned for her to dig in "All of this food isn't going to eat itself."  

Alice, Not wanting to seem so gluttonous, ate slowly and petitely. But whenever she was offered seconds she would gladly agree.

Ciel interjected in Alice's feast, "You've always loved riddles, may I tell you one?" he asked. 

"Hmm. a good riddle would be the best desert, shoot." She said 

"A woman and a man go on a date. While on their date, the woman shoots the man, drowns the man, and hangs the man. the next night, the same man and woman go on a date and both of them are 100% fine. how is this possible?" 

Alice swallowed uncomfortably "Well a demented one might sooth the need for riddles, well lets see here. . ."

Alice thought about it for a second then finally got it. "Its a picture, she shot a picture of him, drowned the picture and then hanged the picture to dry," She smiled at the fact that she got the question.

He smiled quietly "My god Alice, you were always a Riddlesmith."

"It wasn't that hard, you know, once you took that morbidness out of it." Alice suddenly turned her head to the window, she had thought that she heard something.

"Is something wrong Alice?"

"Rather. . . did you not hear that?" Alice asked.

"Probably a stray," he said.

Suddenly the door got kicked down. A band of thieves rushed in by threes and swarmed the place, making a mess shooting their guns off in mid air and yelling for the 'Earl to come out so that they could play'

"Ciel we ne-" Ciel grabbed Alice by her arm and led her to the lower level of the manor. They walked until they got to the last room and hid there.

"But what about Sebastian?" She asked.

"He can take care of himself. now we need to stay here,"

_Alice_

_Alice_

"Cat, what are you doing here?" Alice looked around and saw wonderland again.

"Don't Dawdle now Alice, You need to fight and be on your guard. The real world is dangerous and that blade is the proper protection for you and the 'Earl' as you call him"

"what can I do?" She asked.

"Fight" Was the last thing he said.

_Fight_

_FIght_

* * *

 "found yo-" Alice stood in front of the Earl quietly. Alice wielded a mysterious knife, one that the goon has never seen before.

"Ah, offering yourself up first? I'll gladly oblige," the goon pulled out a gun and pointed it at Alice. Alice smirked and gripped her blade tightly. 

SLICE

A clean cut right through the arm. He didn't need it where he was going anyway. . .

The goon started to scream and wail. he fell down holding what was left of his arm and backed away. The last thing that the goon got a good look at was the smirk of Alice before she cut right through his throat.

"My mother always told me to not to get too reckless. . ."

"Alice?" Ciel said with confusion.

Alice looked over at Ciel, who had a look of shock on his face. Alice walked over, closed the door, and barricaded it with a table she saw right across from it. 

"I'll be back Ciel, I'll certainly know if they took you from the evidence planted here. . ."

Alice jogged off down the hall she until she saw the kitchen but in front of the door were some hard looking goon who had an eye on Alice. . .

"Ah aren't we supposed to be going after her? Where's the young brat that she had accompany into hiding?" The goon asked sarcastically.

"I don't know but all I know is that she's the brat straight out of Rutledge, lets send her back in pieces," The goons charge towards her.

Alice wasn't there any more when they tried to tackle her down, instead a pile of butterflies were left in her place and she stood right behind her quietly waiting for them to realize what happened. They turned around and realized on of the goons had a head missing.

 _SLICE . . ._ a clean cut through the second goon.

"What th-" _SLASH,_ right through the neck of the third one. well he didn't need to talk where he was at.

Alice smirked and walked out to the main hall.

* * *

 

"Had enough Butler?" One of the goons asked.

"Oh I assure you I'm just getting started," Sebastian threw the forks at the man promptly and hit them right through the head.

"That tricks gettin' old Butler . . . here, watch this. . ." The man held up a shot gun and took the shot. He hit Sebastian's leg and he tumbled down like a sack of potatoes.

"Now that's a trick," Exclaimed the goon.

" I hardly thought that trick was fair," Alice said from behind. 

The goon turned around and smirked at the Feeble girl, "What a nice dress young thing, you think you can handle the fun?"

"Oh I'm up for the fun, the question is are you ready for my type of fun?" Alice asked.

"Show me what you've got then," The main goon stepped towards Alice.

Alice smiled and shrunk. 

"What the fuck  . . . "

She then ran around him and behind him, delivering a clean cut to his back. deep enough to drain all of his blood too . . .

"L-let's get out of here, we've seen enough," 

"Miss Liddell, I shall take it away from here," Sebastian bellowed from behind.

"Well then . . . accomodate me then . . ." 

Sebastian back flipped off of the ledge then down to the floor, all of this on his shot leg. He then delivered clean kills in a pretty efficient way. One that Alice hasn't seen before. 

Once all of the goons were dead or lying there waiting to die, he walked over to Alice quietly, "Why did you crawl out of the hiding spot, I thought you were safe ."

"I was but I thought I lend help," 

Alice stood there for a sec and changed back to her normal wear, she then fainted to the ground, just before being caught by Sebastian. He smirked "My what an eccentric guest we have here . . ."


	5. Fantasy and Reality don't mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice, discovers her powers are becoming a reality.
> 
> Ciel decides to begin an investigation on Alice and her family 
> 
> and sebastian comes to a conclusion about his feeling for Alice.

_Alice_

_Alice_

_Alice_  

Alice woke up in a dark, yet warm room. looking around her surroundings she notices her clothing lying on the chair and her shoes lined up with it. 

"Well that was a pretty eventful dream," She said.

Cheshire appeared like normal, this time with even less cryptic info than she asked for, "I would hardly doubt that the 'dream' part was inherently true."

"What do you mean cat?" 

Cheshire's grin grew with eagerness, "You are the epitome of reality and fantasy intertwining, take a look for yourself,"

The Vorpal Blade appeared in her hands, and Alice was taken aback, "Wha- what is this madness?"

" Madness, hardly, but now you won't be in the way of the battle, rather than you'll be a part of the battle. . . The question is which side will you take?" Cheshire dematerialized leaving Alice stunned.

Sebastian walked through the door holding a platter of food and drinks for the seemingly mad Orphan, " I see you are awake,"

"Yes . . . Quite," Was all Alice could say.

"Then I hope you like eggs Benedict with scones," He sets it on her lap quietly and stands beside her.

She bit into her eggs less eagerly than Sebastian expected, "Something wrong M'lady?"

Alice looked up quietly, "Did I hurt anyone?"

Sebastian looked at her with shock, then smiled his signature smile, "Why M'lady you saved the young master, but lives of the people have to be taken."

Alice looked down quietly then pushed the eggs away, "I don't think I can eat anything, not at least when I've drawn blood . . ."

Sebastian pushed the tray back up, "Nonsense young lady, those people were criminals, punishing yourself is not the right way of doing this," He smiled.

Alice sighed, "How is Ciel?"

"Quite fine, not a scratch on him, why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know if I had inflicted any damage on him. "

"He was more stirred up by you leaving him in the closet rather than a goon trying to kill him," He poured some water in the teacup and began mixing.

"A mad woman like me shouldn-"

"Please miss Alice do not batter yourself down like that, but please get some rest," Sebastian stood up and walked out leaving Alice alone. 

Alice sighed and looked over at Cheshire, "I suppose this means that you are real?"

"As real as I can be . . ." Cheshire grinned as he always does.

Alice huffed, "How much of my Wonderland could be seeping through the seams that divide it from reality?"  
  
Cheshire purred, "As much of Wonderland is your Wonderland, it will come true. for now however ciel and Sebastian are your ticket for a 'proper grounding'. But also be on your guard, for I hear that some one is spying on you other than me . . ." He faded away leaving alice confused.

* * *

"How is she sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Shaken, she thinks she's killed innocent people, but I assure her she done the right thing," Sebastian smiled fakely.

Ciel nodded, "She's still welcome to stay but we'll have to take extensive measures to make sure her well being is in order. . ." Ciel filed papers through the chatter.

"What of her family?"

"We'll be doing an extensive investigation on them, there has to be more on them than just the lone survivor," Ciel looks through his papers quietly.

"What kind of things did her family do for a living," Sebastian asked.

"We were partners, having the fires happen on the same day couldn't have been more of a coincidence," Ciel said with determination.

Sebastian sat down the desert tray in front of them, almost forgetting, and revealed the blueberry pie. Ciel looked over at it then put his nose up.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Blueberries aren't my favorite, why couldn't it be chocolate or something?" He asked.

Sebastian looked down and smiled, "Of course my master, how could I have been so naive. . ."

"Go whip something else up," Ciel shoos him out of his study.

Sebastian steps out and gets a sudden urge. 

_Take one to Alice . . ._

Sebastian started to walk to where Alice is resting. Why was he taking one to her? Better yet, why was he even thinking of her in the first place. Every time he did, his nonexistent blackened heart started to skip a couple beats. When he was ever near her, his hands grew clammy and numb. He wasn't focusing correctly. All because of her . . .

Was it a disease?

Or was it that stupid thing Ciel calls . . . Love?

Sebastian shook off that feeling. He couldn't have been falling in love. No demon ever has done that. . . Well not any he could think of. It has to be him coming down with something, It has to. No doubt about it.

Sebastian entered her room again, this time she was sleeping.

Sebastian snickered,"I shall save you a slice in the morning Miss Alice. . ."

He came in and lingered for a long time. He was just . . . looking at Alice. When he did, all of those weird feelings flew back to him tenfold.

Hands clammy.

heart skipping beats.

She was carrying some sort of virus. And it was fascinating Sebastian. Like a Cat with Nip, it made him go crazy.

He snapped out of his trance and picked up the tray quickly. He looked back at her one last time and smiled.

_"My what a mad little kitten you are . . ."_


	6. Grell's 'investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell is sent to investigate the long mysterious fire that holds more than the humans of London know about.

"~Oh William," Grell peered through the door seductively, but not phasing Mr. Spears one bit, "You wanted to see me. . ."

"Yes Grell, come and sit," Grell quickly sat in the chair.

"~Oh william, did you call to give me a . . . _private session_?"

William's eye twitched, "No grell, I've come to put you on a long running case now," William adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"The Liddell case?" He asked.

"Yes that one, recently Miss Alice Liddell herself was deemed the only survivor of a fire that broke out, We have traced the culprit to a Dr. Bumby the last time. But it seems that someone took care of it for us," Will pulls out a Cinematic record book from a pile of papers and cracks it open. "We have reason to believe that Dr. Bumby, did not just act on revenge, but another secret the the Liddell's have taken to their graves, but unfortunately the records are being looked over by a higher up." 

"Yes, yes spit it out, what do you want me to do?" Grell said impatiently.

"Your job is to keep an eye on the Lone survivor, Alice Liddell. If she does anything to spark attention report back to me immediately," Will nonchalantly commanded.

Grell shrugged and stood up, "Sure I guess I could do that, though I'll have you know that it isn't nice to tease a lady like that," Grell shook her hips teasingly.

Will adjusted his glasses impatiently, "Grell. . . just go," 

* * *

Grell hopped from building to building impatiently, "She has to be somewhere, where would she be?"

Grell took a good look at the evidence. She should've been living on the streets or in a homeless shelter. but she just isn't. This must not have been updated since her time out of the Orphanage.

Grell at this point, decided to take a break. She whipped his hair behind him and spoke to herself, "This is a lot of hard work for one lonely woman. . . Oh well, I guess its time to visit my little Sebas," Grell hopped off to the phantomhive manor in excitement. Once he was there, he climbed up onto one of the windowsills, and peered in to see the Liddell girl sleeping in the bed.

"A little peasant girl, sleeping in a Earl's guest bedroom, preposterous," Grell at first said. But skimming about the Liddell family's cinematic records didn't help him learn much about their history.

Grell sat in the window admiring her, Her ebony hair scattered about on the pillow. her pale white skin peaking through the pitch blackness that is her guest bedroom and her rosy red lips that breathed in and out in a continuous pattern undisturbed.

"Just as I thought," Grell said coolly, "I'm getting Jealous, I mean just look at her. . ."

Then someone peered through the door only to see Sebastian looking, more like admiring, at the sleeping Alice. Sebastian, inconsistently off guard, didn't notice Grell looking at him look at Alice, he then snapped out of the trance she had unknowingly put him in and walked out of the door . Grell immediately got jealous of the scene and nearly leapt through the window before demonstrating the ounce of self-restraint that he had and just looked at the scene angrily.

"I'm pretty, She's Pretty too," Grell contemplates to himself," But what attracts some peasant girl like her to him?" 

"She isn't just a peasant," Sebastian whispered in his ear. Grell jumped and fell down to the ground

_THUD!_

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" Sebastian lands on his feet safely.

"I'm investigating your friend in there," Grell stood up and brushed herself off.

"What is there for YOUR kind to investigate?"

"Well," Grell started to say, then stopped himself,"That's for me to know and for you to find out. . ."

"You scum, I'll have you on a head if you plan on killing her," Sebastian pulled out his serving knives and got ready for a fight.

"Relax little sebas, I have other plans for your little friend. . . Geez I've never seen you get bent out of shape about a simple girl like her." 

"Watch it, scum like you and your higher up don't even need to be bothered with her."

"tch, tch, tch, Litte Sebas is getting all tense," Grell teased, "But you know, if we take her, I can be ~ _Alice,"_

"You  **NEVER** will be. now you aren't welcome here, go report back to your superior if you know what's good for you," Sebastian threatened.

Grell shrugged his shoulders and hopped back to the Dispatch. He had such a story to tell when he got back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if you did please leaving a kudos or bookmark it if your interested in seeing the story continue.


	7. Interlude: Alice's intriguing new discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice dreams of teaparties and learns to heed words carefully

Alice, you shouldn't try to paint those white roses, remember what mother said about if you tried to do that again," Lizzie said with concern.

"I think I know what I'm doing this time. Besides, the white rabbit told me what to do," Alice was about to put the red paint on the white rose when she heard her mother call for them in the kitchen. Alice and Lizzie quickly stopped what they were doing to go and see mother in the Kitchen.

"Yes mother?" they said in unison.

"Now someone associated with the Funtam Company is coming today, I want you girls to get washed up and look your best." Mother said while looking over the flowers in the vase.

"Yes mother," they both ran off to their rooms respectfully and with help from their maids, prepared their baths. 

Lizzie began to talk to her Maid, who brushed her head approvingly, "Isn't this wonderful? There's a guest coming! not like that Mr. Bumby who always bothers me.  Mother says that if I'm a good girl we can go out to the park and play with Alice. She's never been to the park with us."

The maid just nodded and listened to Lizzie's Rambling and washed her hair quietly

On the other side.

"I'm surely old enough to take care of myself, thank you very much," Alice pushed the maid out of the bathroom and undressed herself. She sank down in the warm bathwater and began to dream about tea parties with the hatter. The hatter was surely weary of something that was happening to Alice, but outright refused to say. Alice then awoke where she was before, in her tub all sudded up and prunes on her fingers. She quickly jumped out of the tub, dried herself off and put on the newly washed clothes.

Alice rushed downstairs only to be greeted with by a man with a never ending smile, long, grey hair and a top hat. Alice quickly stopped in his tracks and got a good look at him. He was wearing a robe that covered nearly all of his body and even his arms, she also noticed that he had braids to accompany his hair.

"Ah," He started, "What a lovely young lady, what's your name?"

"Alice, Charmed Mr.?" 

"You can call me the Undertaker," He chuckled. Alice was immediately creeped out and tried to back a way, but was stopped by the undertaker grabbing and rubbing the palms of her hands gently,"What a beautiful thing you are, too bad I won't be having you in my shop any time soon. . ."

Alice snatched her hand away from him, "Unhand me, I won't be attending any of your corpse parties any time soon,"

"I couldn't agree with that, but I can't say the same for your family, just remember to leave your Door unlocked at night," He walked off to meet the other Liddell family members in their respective places.

Little did Alice Know that she was one of the Lucky ones.


	8. That Butler: Acting weirder and Weirder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice joins Sebastian in the dining hall where some freaky stuff starts to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> In this Sebastain starts to . . . Creep on Alice. I'll try to keep this toned down a bit but I can't make any promises.

Alice awoke the next morning. She had a weird dream that she couldn't quite remember. It came in bits and pieces, but ultimately she just couldn't recall. She arose from her bed and stepped outside into the halls of the phantomhive manor. 

"It's a bit . . . quiet, don't you agree cat?"

"Yes a bit . . . but be on your guard, I have reason to believe that the Butler who works here isn't who he says he is" The cat's face only materialized out of nowhere. His smile still as blood soaked as ever.

"Yes, him. He can't be that bad now can he? I mean, he did save me and all that, what harm could he do to someone like me?" Alice said thoughtfully.

"A lot more that you know of . . ." The cat's face faded and left Alice alone, she was pretty much used to that. . .

Alice continued to walked until she wandered right into the door of the dining hall. She watched it creak open to see Sebastian clipping all the bruised white roses and humming  _Beethoven's_  Symphony No 9 4th Movement. It was weird how he had a charming voice to go with the charming body and graceful movement. It was almost like he was trying to _impress someone_ . . . 

Alice smirked and walked in on the session, not technically scaring Sebastian, but more like catching him off guard. Sebastian caught himself and put down the vase full of flowers.

"Ah, Miss Alice. I see you are awake. . ." 

"Yes I am, you are quite dashing when you are happy," Alice complemented.

" As are you," Sebastian walked over to her quietly smirking along with Alice.

"I see Ciel's taste in White Roses has not changed," Alice Commented.

Sebastian smirked, "Yes, quite fascinating isn't it?"

"Fascinating, the roses or taste?" 

"You do not know the meaning of White roses don't you? Well, it usually signifies innocence and purity," Sebastian smiles as he picked the bruised one out of the vase.

Alice chuckled, "Something _unlike_ Ciel," Alice turned away for a second.

"Tell me," Sebastian started, "What are your favorite flowers?"

"mine?' Alice asked.

Sebastian nodded, awaiting an answer.

"I've always loved Red Roses. They are so beautiful and their deep red compliments a garden, don't you think?" Alice asked

"Quite . . . " All Sebastian could do was listen and admire the sound of Alice's voice, that sickness was happening again but he did his best to ignore it.

"You know, I would always try to paint the white roses in my families garden red? It would really rile up my mother, I remember getting 30 lashes one time . . ."

Sebastian laughed, "that is quite a funny story Miss Alice, Now would you like some tea Miss Alice?"

"Of course Sebastian anything made by you." Alice could sense that she was falling. Whether it be in his trap or for him was a mystery but . . . What's one drink and chat with the Butler going to do to her? She just thinks that The mangy cat is a bit to on guard for her tastes.

"Cherry tea miss Alice?" He asked.

"Yes Please." 

Sebastian Proceeds to pour hot water in her cup and dump cherry tea leaves into the cup. Alice watched as he slowly stirred the mixture and smiled at her.

"One lump or two?"

"What?" She asked.

"1," Sebastian held up a sugar lump, "or two?"

"Two please," Alice said embarrassed at her mind wandering off. 

Sebastian put the two lumps into the tea cup quietly, "Creme?"

"Yes please," Alice said.

Of course Sebastian poured the creme into the cup, with just the right amount not too much not too little. He then handed the cup to Alice. Along the way down he caught her scent. She smelt nice to him, like a sweet decadent cupcake or freshly grown flowers. This almost made Sebastian go crazy. the scent merely implanted itself in his nose and wouldn't let go. That feeling was growing inside him again.

He quickly stood up and took a few steps back. Alice looked at him, puzzled by his sudden movements, then sipped her tea. Good thing too, his face was a bit too close for her comfort, she thought it was quite nice to look at. I mean it was nice color, and those eyes  . . . They were a nice auburn with hints deep scarlet in them. That smile too, his smile was so enticing and sly. . . 

Alice quickly shoved those thoughts away and took another sip.

"Look at the time, I must awake the young master," Sebastian proceeded to walk out of the dining hall, "Please help yourself to breakfast and maybe get to know the servants a bit more . . ."

Alice took a warm scone and set it on the plate,"I will make sure to do that, thank you Sebastian . . ."

"You are most welcome," Sebastian walked out of the door and into the halls  

  Sebastian finally put his head in his hands. He almost was unprofessional back there. If his sickness gets any worse he might find blood on his hands. Alice, it isn't her fault but, she's just so . . . what's the word . . . Ever since since that feeling, it kept coming back, he's been off task, He's behind schedule and he almost failed one of his tasks. And if he were to have failed his task he would've lost composure . . .If he were to have lost composure well . . . he wouldn't have known what he would've done.


End file.
